Society
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: When a member of Society is sent to the South to evaluate exactly what has been going on Bo Barnett becomes sucked into the dealings of vampires. Charged with the safety of all, she involves herself demonstrating a power unlike any other.
1. New Girl

**A/N: So it's been a while since I've watched True Blood and I lost my original story on my other computer so this is running of memory and new bits added here and there. I kind of added in a similar character from the show Lost Girl...with her name being Bo and her being Fae and a Succubus (spoiler!) but it's not a cross over. I just liked the general mold of the character and since Fae are also in True Blood I thought it wasn't too far of a stretch. This is also set back in Season 2 I believe and I'm a little fuzzy on it and have no time to go back and watch it so...bear with me! **

**This is also a story heavily involving Godric.  
><strong>

**Hope you like Society!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Girl<strong>

The sun was scorching and hot this fine summer day as down a nearly empty road heading into Bon Temps, Louisiana was a cherry red jeep with the top down. Inside was a girl, eighteen and looked like a good, well-bred southern girl with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and a tanned complexion. Her face was slim and petite, with pixie-like features and full pinked lips. Red sunglasses where shielding her eyes from the sun's rays as she bopped her head to the sounds of the music coming through the radio. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel she finally passed the sign that read "Welcome to Bon Temps" and then made a right at another road until she was driving through the residential district.

Parking her car she got out of it to reveal she was dressed in denim shorts, and a frilly white and very small peasant shirt that did not cover her mid-drift what-so-ever. She pulled her sunglasses off and smiled as she looked up at the house she had just come to currently rent. As she made to walk for it a truck came up and parked right behind hers and out of it came a rather attractive man in his late twenties with Levis and a blue shirt.

"You must be Miss Barnett."

"Call me Bo." She said holding her hand out and the man taking it. She noticed then his eyes where a stunning shade of Azul.

"Miss Bo." He said his southern drawl making her name sound so much better. "Call me Sam, though you already know that since we spoke over the phone. It's nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise."

"We don't get much new folk in town. So we hope you'll be staying for a while."

"Oh I plan to." She smiled brilliantly flashing off a set of perfect, straight, and white teeth.

"Well let me show you the place." He said as he gestured to the house. He opened the front door with a set of keys and then handed one to her. "This here is your new house key, please don't make duplicates of it. I had to change the locks already and it ain't cheap ya know?"

"Course not." She said holding onto the key tightly.

"It's small but it'll do. Here's the living area, kitchen and through this back hallway is the bathroom and bedroom. I repainted over it recently but you are free to decorate the place how you like and paint it how you like. Also if you need help moving furniture or anything…"

"No that's fine. I didn't bring too much and the truck is coming from Dallas sometime later in this evening I think. The movers will help me out."

"Well you seem set. Feel free to give me a holler if ya need anything. I own a restaurant and bar called Merlotts. The number to the place is by the phone and I live on the property so I'll most likely get your calls there."

"Will do. Thanks so much for renting it to me. Awful nice of ya."

"What is good southern hospitality for then right?"

"Right." She chuckled and he gave the place one last look before he sighed.

"Well I gotta get to the restaurant but feel free to swing by during your free time. We serve a mean steak."

"Will do Sam." She said sweetly and he excused himself and left. Once she was sure she heard his truck take off she dropped her smile and looked about this small place. It would do for now.

Looking at the bedroom she frowned at the white walls that reminded her of an insane asylum and so she walked over and touched her hand to the wall. Instantly as if someone had slowly spread ink across it the walls turned a nice shade of blue. Then with the snap of her fingers all of her things appeared. And one by one she went to each room and did this until she materialized a couch and sat down on it and looked about looking quite proud of herself.

"Boy it's good to be me sometimes."

It would seem that a new player has now decided to take residence in Bon Temps and she was there for a purpose. But what exactly was still unclear. So Bo went and took a beer from the fridge before she settled back down and watched a show on television to occupy her otherwise overactive and intelligent brain.

Bo decided to give herself a nice nuke warm shower she then realized she had nothing to eat in the fridge. Not having the energy to summon food she decided a nice drive to Sam's restaurant would be fit and so she grabbed her car keys and set off. The place wasn't hard to find as off the main road it had directions leading it right to it. Parking she saw that the place was in full swing tonight and so she strut on through the doors and seeing it was a clean place, with all the fixings and the people to boot. There must be everyone here in Bon Temps tonight…and perhaps it was just because it was one of those nights.

"Bo!" Sam said surprised and Bo smiled in greeting as he passed her with a trey of beers. "Didn't figure you'd be coming to call yet."

"Well my handsome landlord told me that this place serves a mean steak and I had no groceries."

"On the house. Why don't you take an empty seat at the bar and order what you want from Tara and Sookie will be around to take your order."

"Sure thing." She said and walked over to the bar stood Sam had indicated. A young, thin black woman behind the bar eyed her as she sat there for a moment before coming to stand in front of her.

"What'll it be Barbie?" she asked and Bo could only smile at that.

"Close enough…the name is Bo however. And water."

"Water?"

"I'm only eighteen…funnily enough." She said. "I'm actually here for the food. I rent a house from Sam and I just moved in today."

"Oh well…"

"Hi, Sam told me you're the new one. Sorry, it's a mad house in here tonight. I'm Sookie by the way and what'll you be having darlin'?"

"Steak." Bo said casually as Tara settled the tall glass of water on the table before her. "And I think I smell apple pie somewhere too."

"Good nose on you!" Sookie said with a grin. "So steak and apple pie?"

"Yes that sounds lovely."

"Alright I'll be back in a jiff with it. What's your name by the way?"

"Bo Barnett."

"Well welcome to Bon Temps, Bo."

And with that Sookie bounced away with her cheerful smile and Bo could only think her to be a genuine and sweet sort of girl. But she did look awfully stressed. Bo observed as she saw that there was one other waitress besides Sookie and she was an older redheaded woman who seemed slower than molasses and liked to talk more with the customers than take their orders and serve them. Once Sookie came however and delivered her dinner she pulled a fifty from her pocket and held it out to her.

"Oh don't worry, Sam said it was on the house."

"It ain't for the food. It's for the service."

Sookie looked at it surprised and then nodded as she didn't want to seem rude and took the money and pocketed into her apron with her pad and pen. She nodded her appreciation and set to work again and Bo set to work on her food. It was true, the food here was great. She couldn't remember how long it was that she had the time to sit down and eat a well cooked meal. Moving from town to town, city to city and state to state with the occasional difference in countries made it hard for Bo to enjoy anything really. She could hardly remember where she was born.

Once finished with her steak she started on her pie and also found it to be ever so good. She was three bites in when a man came and sat down next to her and she stiffened slightly the all too familiar tingle running down her spine. She looked over to see he was a pale and rather stern looking man who looked like he had no joys in the world.

"A-positive." He said and Tara gave him a look before getting a Tru Blood from the side fridge and popping it in the microwave before settling it on the counter before the vampire.

"You know you shouldn't be in here when it's this busy."

"I came to pick Sookie up as usual."

"I dunno if Sam is gonna let her off. We're packed tonight."

Just then there was a crash heard near the kitchens and Bo settled down her fork and slid off her stool as she peered around the corner to see Sookie bending down and picking up broken dishes and cups. Bo stepped in and knelt down as she began helping and Sookie looked up at her and smiled gratefully.

"I see it's just you tonight. Also your vampire friend is here to see you…got a right sour look on his face."

"Bill's here?"

"That's his name then…Bill. Yes surely fellow at the bar."

"Oh no…I can't go…"

"Here let me help."

"Sam's gonna get moody if he finds a customer helping him pick up after me."

"Don't fret. I've had plenty of experience being a waitress."

Once the dishes where off the floor Bo picked up an apron plus a pen and pad and put her hair up all nice in a ponytail. Then she took drinks out to the floor and started helping clearing out plates quickly and efficiently and walking around making sure water was filled and people where being tended too. No one seemed to really mind that a new girl was there doing a job that wasn't hers but eventually Sam noticed and walked up to her as she was carrying a tub back to the kitchens.

"Miss Bo, do you mind me asking what you're doin?"

"Helping Sookie out." She said innocently. "She seemed real swamped and I finished my dinner so I thought I could help clear up stuff and take orders here and there. She wants to leave with her vampire friend so I figured I'd help speed up the process."

"Well…seems Arlene is done for the night and you've got skills as a waitress. Need a job?"

"Always." Bo grinned as she settled the dish tub on her hip and pat Sam's shoulder as she walked into the kitchen giving Lafayette the cook the dirty ones.

"Well look what we have here. Miss America all fine and pretty. Gurl haven't seen you around before."

"Brand new, and you're looking at your new waitress. Call me Bo…and nothing else please."'

"You got it Bo." He said with a flourish of his spatula and Bo grinned as she walked out and went back to work.

It seemed pretty easy worming her way into life here. Even if her purpose was for now just to watch the status of this area and see if the reports were true. Only time would tell.


	2. I Like the Night Life

**A/N: Well thanks to the two darlins that reviewed already and one that was familiar with Lost Girl (great show huh!) well anyways I know that continuity is off with this story...especially the events with Godric. I totally just went off memory. So I hope what you read is enjoyable. Tell me if so!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Like the Night Life<strong>

Bo awoke one morning to the sun shining through her window. Sitting up she yawned and then shuffled out of bed and into the kitchen where she drank milk straight out of the container. Standing there she chugged it until she heard a small scuffling noise at the back door of the house and paused for a moment to listen. Walking to the back door cautiously she opened it and there rubbing himself up against one of the potted plants was a small calico cat. She mewed at Bo and the young woman sighed as she bent down and began to pet the cat that seemed to be friendly and not at all feral.

"Where did you come from missy?" she asked and the cat's response was merely to purr. Bo scooped the cat up and kicked the door shut and brought her into the house. Settling her on the counter she reached into the cupboard and produced a saucer and then poured some milk into it and pushed it in front of the cat. She looked at it interestedly for a moment, her little pink nose sniffing it before she began to lap at it.

Bo merely scoffed at the cat but in a non-condescending way and drank the milk out of the carton again until she had her fill. Replacing it in the fridge she looked at the cat and walked over checking for a collar or anything out of the ordinary. She seemed clean, pretty coat, but looked a little on the thin side.

"Bet you don't have a home huh? Well I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind. After all he seems the kind that would be sympathetic to animals. How about we call you…Olivia."

Olivia seemed to not care for anything other than the attention that Bo was giving her.

"Olivia it is." Setting the cat on the floor Olivia bolt out of the kitchen and began to explore the house. "Guess I'm gonna have to get you a litter box the old fashion way after work tonight."

So Bo went and changed and later that evening headed on in to work. When she arrived she saw it was just Arlene and walked over to the bar where Tara was setting glasses up.

"Sookie not coming in tonight?"

"No it's her night off."

"Guess that means I'm waitress tonight." Bo smiled happily and went to go put her things in the back cubby. She walked back, knocking on the door first and when there was no answer from Sam's office she walked inside. Putting her things in her cubby she took her apron out and tied it around her waist before pulling her hair into a ponytail to get out of her face.

Walking out of the office she bumped right into Sam and he grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

"Woah there little lady. Gonna run me over." He said in a good natured way. Bo smiled then and looked up at him apologetically.

"Sorry."

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic to get to work. Do me a favor and get a refill case of Tru Bloods out back. Can't miss em' since they're with the beer."

"Got is boss." She saluted and walked down the back hallway and out an old door that creaked. Going to the store house that was by the dumpster she walked inside and rummaged around before she found a case of Tru Blood. Picking it up she then came back out and walked back inside before settling it behind the bar.

"Thanks Bo." Tara said.

"No problem." Bo then bounced around just as happy as Sookie usually was and started taking orders for people that where there. Around a half hour before she got off Bo cleaned up a table and then whilst carrying the tub of dishes back to Lafayette she stopped at the bar where Sam was and looked up at him with her best hopeful face.

"What is it ya need?" Sam asked looking up at the pretty girl in front of him and she smiled.

"It's a half hour exactly till I get off and I was wondering if I could get off a tad early to get some grocery shopping done? Running low on house supplies and a girl needs to live."

"Grocery closes at eight it's nine now. You'd have to drive to the twenty-four hour mart in Shreveport to do any shopping and that's an hour away."

"I'll drive to Shreveport I guess." Bo sighed and Sam looked at her for a long moment and then nodded.

"Just be safe. It isn't exactly a nice place to be for a pretty girl like you. Unsavory folk and the like."

"Thank you for the concern Sam. I have pepper spray."

"He ain't talking about creeps. Those are the least of your worries." Tara said. "He's talking about the fangers. Whole hell of a lot of them in Shreveport too all cause of the vampire bar out there…Fangtasia is what it's called."

"I won't go anywhere near it. Promise. And I work the night shift again tomorrow and I have to take my car in to get my alignment fixed in the morning. I can't put off getting groceries."

In reality Bo needed a litter box and food for Olivia, but the other stuff wasn't a complete lie. She just didn't want to tell Sam about the cat quite yet.

"Just be safe." Sam said. "Don't stop, keep to populated areas and don't talk to strangers."

"Yes dad." Bo laughed and went to the back to grab her things and leave.

On the ride to Shreveport she let the music from the radio keep her awake. She was on the back highway just cruising when she saw lights up ahead and saw that indeed there was a bar of some sorts. Slowing down a bit she saw a sign that read Fangtasia and many people and vampires of different sorts walking in. Then walking up the blond vampire checking people at the door in a black bodysuit, was Sookie and her boyfriend Bill.

If Bo hadn't had a very keen sense of eyesight she would have never caught this. Finding this odd and her gut sense telling her to stop she pulled into the parking and turned the car off. Not wanting to look conspicuous she rummaged through some clothes in the backseat and got out of the car and changed behind it. Pulling on a black lacy tank top and a leather jacket, it meshed well with her black shorts and black cowboy boots. At least she wouldn't look too obvious with her Merlott's t-shirt with her name printed on it.

Walking up to the line at the front door she was then stopped by the tall blonde vampire with the clipboard.

"Sorry hun, but gotta see some ID. Can't let little minors in."

"Of course you can see my ID."

Suddenly Bo's eyes started to glow a bright aqua color which stunned the vampire at the door. Once Bo's eyes returned back to normal the woman gestured lazily with her hand for her to go on through.

"Save a drink for me sugar." Was said towards her and Bo winked as she walked in with an air of confidence.

Walking in and scanning her surroundings without trying to look out of place she saw Sookie easily conversing with a very tall, blond and extremely handsome vampire. Moving to the bar she noticed the bar tender was at least human and so she settled on a stool and took off her jacket and gave him a charming smile.

"I would like a White Russian."

"ID." He said.

"Would I have been able to get in if I was underage?" Bo asked as she leant on the counter a bit and leant on her arms. The bar tender looked at her for a moment before nodding and began to make her drink.

With a smile she watched him prepare it before he settled it in front of her.

"Fifteen twenty." He said and Bo just reached out placing her hand on his on the counter. She flashed another smile as she saw the effects of the contact and her powers where having on him. He looked at her with a hint of lust and satisfaction. "It's on the house."

"Thanks handsome." She said silkily as she let his hand go immediately before she had a stalker on her hands. "Watch my jacket for me, will ya?"

"No problem. I'll keep it behind the counter and you can get it on your way out."

"You're a peach."

Getting up she walked around a bit, sipping on her straw of her drink and floating around Sookie who was sitting with Bill and the tall blonde vampire. She had paused here and there to listen in but the blonde had looked up at caught her gaze and in an instant he was before her.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"I have that forgettable face." Bo said nonchalantly as she settled her drink on a nearby table.

"Are you a spy?"

"You could say that."

"Bo?" Sookie's voice said from behind this tall vampire before Bo. Peeking her head around Bo saw her face.

"Hey Sookie."

"You two know one another?"

"I work with her at Merlotts. I didn't know you…well you would come to a place like this."

"Why not? It looks…interesting. Unsanitary, but interesting."

"You're also eighteen." Sookie said carefully as she stepped beside the blonde vampire that was eyeing her.

"So which begs the question of how you got in and got booze."

"I have my ways." Bo said and looked back to Sookie. "I was on my way to Shreveport's twenty four hour mart to get groceries since the one in Bon Temps closes at eight. And I saw you walk in and was wondering myself why you would come to a…vampire bar. So I followed you in to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh that's sweet. No I'm fine. I'm with Bill too."

"I saw that. But one can never be too sure. Especially with these one's."

"We're fine honestly." Sookie said calmly. "I promise Eric wouldn't harm a hair on my head."

"And we do have other things to talk about so if your friend can leave…" the tall vampire now known to Bo as Eric, grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Wait maybe she can help. Sam did say you had moved from Dallas right?"

"Yeah, I moved from Dallas…why?"

"Go Erik." Sookie encouraged but Eric merely frowned.

"I do not trust this human, nor will I divulge this delicate information to her. For all we know she could belong to those religious freaks."

"You're talking about the Fellowship of the Sun aren't you?" Bo frowned too.

"How did you…"

"Know? Well they're extremists. Steve Newlin who fronts this religious sect has a strong following against the political party of vampires as well as their general existence. He's stupid, but one doesn't need brains to gather a following. Throughout history there have been atrocities committed in God's name. I do not necessarily like vampires, but we do share the world with them and thus we must build tolerance. We are no better than one another if we go to extremes to beat one another."

"You seem to know a lot about them."

"They run Texas like Hitler ran Germany." was all Bo said. "How could I not know about them?"

"Eric she knows about them, maybe she can help."

"I won't have some little girl helping me. She'll just get herself killed. She's human, nothing special. At least you have your abilities Sookie. You aren't completely useless."

"Abilities?" Bo looked at Sookie in question who gave her a strained smile.

"I can sort of read people's minds."


	3. A Vampire and His Maker

**A/N: I should probably put the disclaimer now huh? Well 'Disclaimer!' there...I did it. copyright is a bitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Vampire and His Maker<strong>

"What am I thinking right now?" Bo asked and Sookie frowned a bit.

"You know I haven't been around you outside of work. I always get the chatter from the customers but I've always assumed you thought quietly. Now that I'm actually concentrating you aren't thinking anything."

"Hm. Strange." Bo said as she looked to the side a bit and then caught Eric's curious gaze. He then came up to her and started circling her like a lion would its prey.

"You're awfully young. Pretty even."

"Flattering." Bo smiled though in a condescending way.

"But your beauty stems from the fact you are different from others. At first you smell and appear human but giving you a look over I'm not so sure. You're oddly calm around a bar full of vampires. Almost as if you have no fear."

"You're right, I don't have any fear. Fear comes from attachment, I have none. Concern for the well-being of others is my job. Now, what is going on in Dallas? If I know anything about vampires and territories, I believe Dallas is an area with a sheriff. Much like you."

"Tell me first what you are?"

"I'm from Society, that's all you need to know."

Eric's eyes seemed to widen then and he nodded.

"Forgive me, I did not know Society sent out Soldiers to monitor the territories."

"How could you? We act on our terms and not always congruent with vampires. We have much species to cover. How about we talk somewhere private? The room is stifling."

"My office. Sookie come…Bill sorry to say but I need to speak with the ladies alone."

He gave Eric a look but Sookie merely pat his arm and kissed his cheek before following Bo and Eric to the back room and into an office. There was clutter in the office but it seemed to be organized clutter. Bo made herself welcome as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs as she then pat the space beside her looking at Sookie.

The other blonde sat down but before Bo could speak, Sookie interrupted.

"What's a Soldier…and what is Society?"

"Shall you explain or shall I?" Eric asked as he settled in his chair and Bo sighed as she stood up and was in the center of the room and faced Sookie.

"I'm a Soldier, pretty basic in the means of the word. I am given orders by a council and I do whatever they ask of me. Society is a of course a society of leaders so to speak. Society is above every law…for they are the will of the world. I do not answer to vampire sheriffs or anyone who they answer to. Not their Kings, or their Queens…I'm what goes bump in the night for them. Defying Society and its wishes is asking for death."

"And what are you…I mean you must be special like me?" Sookie asked and Bo smiled at that.

"I'm a Fae. Though I'm not sure if you are…you might have Fae in your blood to be able to read minds. It is a power we possess…not one that I possess though. Aside from the type of Fae that I am, Society granted me powers."

Bo raised her hand towards a mug on Eric's desk and it floated up and then settled back down.

"And what kind of Fae are you?" it was Eric this time who asked and Bo smirked.

"_Succubus_. So you best believe, Eric, I'm not the best person to piss off. So, with that…what's going on in Dallas?"

"My maker Godric…he's missing."

"Godric…thee Godric? He's over two thousand years old, and quite a legend. I'm not sure if Society knows he's still around. Hm."

"He was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Oh…I see. They have a ritual called 'meeting the sun'. Pretty straight forward from what I know of it. But, the question is how a strong and old vampire was taken? I would assume that would cause a lot of carnage and discord. Dallas would be overrun and unchecked."

"Isabel his Lieutenant has been acting in his stead and is deeply worried. She was the one who contacted me. I feel very little from Godric nowadays. The distance and his absence of emotion keeps me at bay."

"I will need to speak with this Isabel. I will, go to Dallas and solve this problem."

"I want to help too." Sookie said and Bo looked at her arms folded.

"You're defenseless."

"I can read people's minds thank you very much." Sookie stood up now. "And besides I owe Eric. He saved my life…and more times than I'd like to admit."

"Well you aren't my responsibility. But keeping order is…so, pack a bag. I'll be coming for you mid morning."

"That will be all Sookie, I must speak to Bo alone."

"Okay." Sookie looked at Bo with concern but the younger girl just smiled and Sookie did too. Sookie left leaving Bo and Eric alone and he stood up as he rounded his desk and stopped very close to her. She looked up at his tall stature and straight in the eye. It unnerved Eric to have some humanoid that looked so young look him dead in the eye like they were equals. In some ways they were but he had to remember she outranked him in every way.

"From what I know of Society, you don't do something for nothing. What is it you want if you do this for me?"

"I want your loyalty to me…and I want Godric."

"What do you want with him?"

"What wouldn't I want from a two-thousand year old vampire? Society has only a small amount archived on him. Mostly of his sins to the world and what he was. I remember when I studied him my days as a Cadet. To complete the volumes on him would probably put me up for Elder one day in the council. Imagine, an Elder on your side."

"I cannot give you Godric. My loyalty always is to him."

"Ah…a vampire and his maker. A bond so strong and powerful it's like ripping teeth to try to go against it. Well…it's either your loyalty and Godric or nothing. And he meets the sun and is burnt to a crisp. At least with me all we do is talk and I offer him my protection. At least this way he lives on."

Eric looked down for a moment before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Do what you must for my maker."

"Don't worry Eric…" Bo's eyes started to glow an aqua color and it enchanted Eric so. Her skin was soft and glistened and it brought him to his knees before her. She reached out a delicate hand and brushed back his hair tucking it behind his ear and then bent forward so their faces where close. "I am a Fae of my word."

And with that her lips crashed onto his and his eyes widened as they too began to glow aqua. He felt so tired as their lips continued to stay connected but he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so human nor happy. He kissed her back his eyes closing and when she pulled away a stream of energy came out of him and into her. She opened her eyes and the light behind it faded as did his and she flexed her fingers a bit.

"Just the pick-me-up I needed." And with that, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared. The only evidence she had been there was the tingling feeling he had throughout his entire body and his own hunger for something to eat to replenish his strength.

Just then the blonde vampire who had been at the front opened the office door and saw Eric kneeling, unable to stand.

"Pam…get me blood." He said tiredly and she rushed forward as she picked him up and settled him on the couch.

"What happened to you?"

"A damn succubus is what happened." He growled.

Meanwhile back in Bon Temps an hour later and closer to sunrise, Bo was settled on her couch with Olivia in her lap. She sighed as she pet the cat gingerly and then looked down at the fur ball.

"I'm gonna leave for a bit…watch the house for me?"

The cat looked up at her and yawned as she settled back into a ball and Bo rolled her eyes and pushed the cat off her lap and went to pack. Gathering her things in a duffle and leaving a note on the front door for Sam in case he came by, she threw her things into her jeep. Fixing her shorts and blue v-neck t-shirt she hoisted herself into the car just as the sun was hitting the horizon. Placing her sunglasses on she ripped down the street and headed towards Sookie's house with the best direction she had.

Arriving at the old house that sat near the woods Sookie had been waiting on the front porch by herself and perked up just as Bo pulled into the gravel drive way.

"Get in, we're going on a road trip!" Bo grinned and Sookie bound down the steps in her own shorts and tank top and threw her things in and got in herself.

"Bill said he'd meet us there…Eric too. They have to travel by night."

"Good we'll arrive before them."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"I took a few things from Eric other than life energy…a few thoughts and memories too. Hotel Carmilla is where we need to be. Buckle up."

As Sookie did Bo tore off down the driveway backwards and then turned around sharply and took off at eighty down the road.

"Woah! Slow down Bo!"

"Don't worry, we won't die or get pulled over. Promise. Here relax, and enjoy the tunes." Bo flipped on the radio and music started playing which made Sookie relax a little but her fingers still wouldn't stop gripping the seat.

Some hours later Sookie fell asleep and when she awoke near sundown she realized they were in a city that was clearly not in Louisiana anymore.

"Are we in Dallas?"

"Yup." Bo said as she was now driving at a normal speed. "We'll be at the hotel in ten minutes."

"Wow you got us through two states in only a few hours? Didn't crash, didn't get pulled over or nothing?"

"Oh they_ tried_ pulling me over…but I'm a very persuasive person." Bo grinned and Sookie just shook her head at her.

As promised ten minutes later Bo pulled up to the front of a very nice hotel. Bo got out and hopped down, tossing her keys to the valet and grabbing her bag out of the back of the jeep. Sookie did the same though with not as much zeal. Walking into the hotel and up to the front desk the human receptionist smiled and stood up immediately.

"I was notified that a member of Society would be here and her guest. Miss Isabel has asked me to show you personally to your rooms and make sure you are comfortable. She would also like me to tell you of a meeting tonight, in the lounge at eight."

"Very good then." Bo said. "Our rooms."

"Of course, this way." The receptionist said as she walked out from behind the desk and led them to the elevators as they got in. She led them to the fifteenth floor and to one room and opened it as she gestured inside. "This is for you Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie walked in and settled her things down and graciously accepted the card key from the woman.

"This way ma'am." She said to Bo then and Bo gave Sookie a small wave and closed the door behind her.

Following the receptionist back to the elevators she was led to the twenty-third floor and down to the very end of the hallway. Opening the door Bo was met with a large suite and wide open windows overlooking Dallas and looking quite beautiful. The floor was marble and the furniture was crème colored. Hell there was even a piano in the sitting area and from the looks of it a private patio with a pool.

"This is the Presidential Suite. If you need anything don't hesitate to call room service or the front desk."

And so the woman excused herself leaving Bo in this ridiculously nice space. Bo dropped her duffle and started walking around finding that it had more rooms than she needed but she did find the bathroom delightful as it had a Jacuzzi tub and the closet in the master bedroom was stocked.

"I don't know why I can't live like this all the time." She said to herself before getting ready for the meeting in an hour.

Bo showered and dressed in a black dress as she put her hair up in a ponytail. And for once she put on a bit of make up before slipping on shoes and walking downstairs. Once she came to the lounge she saw Erik talking with a Spanish looking lady and Sookie was right by him. Also seemingly out of place but matching the Spanish vampire was a human man in a white suit.

Bo walked straight up to the group and the Spanish vampire smiled at her.

"You must be from Society…Miss Barnett I believe?"

"That would be me. Thank you for the accommodations. I haven't been treated so nicely in such a long time."

"Well, from what Eric tells me you have offered your assistance. It is a small price to pay for such powerful friends. Shall we sit, have a drink and perhaps talk this over?"

"Of course."

The group sat at a set of couches and Isabel ordered a True Blood for herself and Eric and then champagne for the humans of the group. The meeting went on and through it a plan had developed. Sookie and Isabel's human would infiltrate the Fellowship with plans to find a venue to get married, from there they would see if Godric was being kept in their church somewhere. With Sookie's powers she could also discover the mole that has been giving information back and forth between the Dallas nest and the humans.

"And what would you like me to do?" Bo asked as she sipped her champagne.

"If things should go wrong, we could always use a little force. You can play the part of Sookie's sister. You two look a little a-like I'm sure it would be easily taken." Isabel said though sadly. "Godric has taught me good things…to trust humans and to believe they have the capacity for good as well as we do."

"Sounds very different from the Godric I've heard about." Bo said nonchalantly. "But alright, I shall stand by and watch until I need to intervene. Pray we do this quietly. Because knowing what might happen the last thing I need is Society bearing down on my neck and sending a Judge…and you know they are ranked above me."

"I am aware." Isabel nodded.

"Alright. So how about we start this tomorrow say…eight am?" Bo stood up and so did everyone else. Shaking Isabel's hand she started out of the lounge and back towards the lobby. "Oh and Sookie…"

Bo turned back around and Sookie looked towards her.

"Wear something soft colored. They'll find you more…submissive that way. The Fellowship is looking for simple, easily sued, and narrow minded. The plainer you look the more in disguise you will be."

"Got it." Sookie said and Bo smiled and turned strutting out.

"To think she's only eighteen." Isabel said to Eric. "She has the confidence of one such as my age even."


	4. To Challenge the Sun

**To Challenge the Sun**

Early morning Bo woke up to the sunshine streaming through her high windows. Sitting up she threw the blankets off of her and walked up to the closet as she sifted through the clothes in it. Pulling from it a white dress that reached to her knees she produced a baby blue belt and a pair of white patent pumps. Showering and dressing she took the time to curl her hair and do her make up as neat and plain as possible but making her eyes pop and her lips peached. Turning from side to side the doorbell to her room rang and she walked out into the hall and to it.

Opening it she saw Sookie and Hugo and saw they both looked very nice as Sookie was wearing a light blue buttoned up summer dress and wedges.

"Wow…" Sookie said as she looked at Bo. "Them Fellowship people are gonna think you're some kind of angel."

"Hush. Let us go over real quick who you are…Sookie, Hugo?"

"Eve and David and we are looking to find a venue to get married and heard that the Fellowship of the Sun had a beautiful church." Sookie recited.

"We are looking for an April wedding, we detest vampires, and are members of Fellowship from Georgia." Hugo also recited.

"I am Nina and am Eve's sister. I am the maid of honor and am there for moral support. Good seems we have our story straight. Shall we?"

The three of them exited the hotel to have a valet drive up with a white Rolls Royce and he presented the keys to Hugo.

"A gift from Isabel." The valet said and everyone piled in and Hugo drove them to the location of the Fellowship's church.

During the ride there, Bo was thinking on many things. Firstly she was trying to figure out how a two thousand year old vampire was captured. To her that sounded like something very difficult for a mere human to do. Something didn't seem quite right. But before she could harp on it any longer the car was parked and she then looked up at a glass domed church. It was indeed very pretty but she knew that something dark lurked behind it.

Something of someone of her station was trained to sense.

Exiting the car she took Sookie's arm and together they walked up to the front doors and in the foyer was met with a peppy blonde woman who was easily recognized as Steve Newlin's wife Sarah Newlin.

"Oh you must be the happy couple to be?" she said as she stuck her hand out first to David and then to the women. "We are so glad you are considering choosing our church for your happy nuptials. Let me give you the grand tour and by the end of it if you still have your heart set on this place we'll start the paperwork. Shall we?"

Sarah led them through the church and during that time Bo had been looking around a few paces behind. She saw a door that Sarah had not mentioned and it looked like the way it was placed down the back hallway that it led to the basement.

"Miss Lodd are you alright?" Sarah asked as she looked over at Bo whom was lagging behind.

"Hm, oh yes. I was just wondering where the bathroom was. I know you had mentioned it before but…what with everything to think about with this wedding my memory has been dead awful as of late."

"Walk back to the foyer and it's in the back hallway to your right."

"Thank you so much. Be back in a minute Eve." Bo made a show of kissing her 'sister' on the cheek and then turning and walking out of the main worship hall.

But the minute she stepped into the foyer someone came up behind her and grabbed her around the middle and pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose. It smelled sweet and before she knew it Bo's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

It wasn't long however before she awoke to be lying on a stone floor in a cell. Groaning and pushing herself to her knees she sat up and looked around and then saw Sookie pacing in the cell with her.

"Sook?"

"Oh Bo you're alright?" she dashed to her knees and placed her hand on Bo's back gently rubbing comforting circles.

"What the hell happened?"

"They knew somehow." Sookie said. "It was Frank…he's the mole."

"Should have figured." Bo grumbled and Sookie helped her to her feet. Once stable she looked about and then almost laughed as she saw the cell door. "Really? They think this is going to keep me in here?"

Waving her hand over the lock it clicked and the cell door opened but before the girls could step out of the cell the door opened to the basement and there were two men armed with a crossbow and wooden stakes and a gun.

"How'd you fangbangin whore's open that cell?" one roared as he went at them weapons raised. Bo held her hands up and Sookie was grabbed from her side. "I'll teach you what a real man feels like…not that scum you fuck."

Sookie was thrown to the ground and she tried to kick and scream but the large guy was on top of her. Bo was grabbed but that was a mistake as Bo turned around and with the powerful thrust of her fist backhanded it across the man's face and he went flying up against the wall and passed out. Bo walked up to the guy on top of Sookie and pulled him off of her as she turned him around and held him by the neck.

"I'll show you what a real woman feels like." She said dangerously low as her eyes began to glow brighter than ever and she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes began to glow too and he struggled a bit but was unable to escape and suddenly the veins around his mouth began to turn black as well as around his eyes. Before anyone knew it he fell to the ground dead a broad grin on his face and blackened lips. Bo seemed revived as her eyes stopped glowing and she looked down at Sookie who had a slightly bruised cheek and her dress was torn open.

"Here." Bo held her hand out and Sookie took it as she helped her to her feet. Bo then waved her hand and Sookie's dress flew back together as though it had never been ripped apart.

"What did you do to him?" Sookie asked and Bo looked down at the dead assailant with indifference.

"I just sucked the life out of him is all. Come on we have to get out of here."

Leading Sookie up the stairs she was met with more Fellowship soldiers and she easily disengaged them all with her mere brute strength. After they were all knocked out she led Sookie towards the foyer through the hall. But as they rounded the corner both ran into Eric as he looked down at them both with a frown.

"There you two are!"

"Well sorry we got caught. Isabel's human was the nark. We've been being played from the moment we stepped foot in Dallas."

"Dammit." Eric cursed and he then looked back down the hall.

"We have to find Godric."

"Then take Sookie and leave and I'll stay and find Godric."

"No. You can't stay there's more of them and you'll…"

"I'll be fine." Bo said confidently. "I have powers. And that little pick me up from earlier helped bring me back up to my full strength. I won't let them catch me unawares on my way to the bathroom again. Promise. Now go with Eric and leave."

"Bo I-,"

"Do as she says." Eric said as he pulled Sookie along. "I'll be back for you and Godric."

Eric left down the hallway and Bo turned back around and headed down the basement hallway. It was dark and there was very little light so concentrating her eyes began to glow again and with the enhanced sense she began to walk with a little bit more awareness of where she was going. After using her powers to try and sense if there were any more life forms she came to a storage room. Stopping before it she reached out and turned the knob to find it open and she curiously went inside.

Inside the room it was lit a bit better but sitting on a cot reading a book was a young man about the age of sixteen in appearance. His skin was pale, eyes the color of fresh rain and a head of short dark hair. His attire was thin and white and he looked very tired. But from the drawings of him that she had read in books she knew him to be Godric.

"Godric?" she asked though to be sure and he looked at her curiously. He closed his book and stood and Bo's eyes turned back to their normal light brown.

"Yes. I would assume you are from the Fellowship, but I know they do not allow young women down here…or anywhere without the presence of a male. And you are different…your eyes just now…"

"They do that when I'm hungry or annoyed. Right now I'm a bit of both. You see I drove all the way from Bon Temps, Louisiana, got pulled into this hair-brained scheme, drugged, placed in a cell and almost had my co-worker and friend raped and now I'm here busting you out."

"You must be mistaken however for I was not forced to come here." He said lightly.

"You weren't….of course not. You're two-thousand years old. You can't be forced if you do not want to. Then why are you here?"

"To repent. I have given myself willingly for the safety of my nest and area. I just want peace."

Bo stood there with wide eyes and she then started to laugh. Then she began to pace back and forth, hands on her slender hips as she rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"So this is how far the great fearsome Godric has fallen. You realize they will not keep their word? Humans are selfish benign creatures only intent on destroying themselves and everything else? Leeches with no appreciation for the life given to them. They call us the unholy one's when they could never be as pure as we are. You…you live forever and me…I am a part of a race that pre-dates all humans."

"You're a Fae." He said softly and in almost awe. "From Society…aren't you?"

"Yes. And I'm here upon request of Eric your progeny. Now, can we leave? If we hurry this will not get violent."

"I cannot-," he paused as Godric got this very far away look on his face and he reached up and rubbed the middle of his chest. "Eric is in pain."

"Shit…" Bo then walked forward as she placed her hand on Godric's shoulder and one moment they were in the basement and the next they were in the hallway leading to the main worship room. Peeking around it Bo and Godric saw that Eric was being held down by silver chains on an alter before a room of some of Newlin's followers. Sookie and Bill stood to the side and looked like they had no choice but to stand there and witness what was about to happen. Bo looked back to see that Godric was not there and she grumbled before walked out into the open. A few people looked at her strangely, including Steve Newlin who was present.

"You know that cell of yours is awfully cheap. Couldn't keep me locked in for more than a few seconds."

"Restrain her." Steve said and as a few men made to go for her she merely smirked and held her hand out as they went flying across the room. One landed back first on a pew, his spine clearly being heard broken and the other got the wind knocked out of him up against a wall.

"Sorry, I can't be restrained." She said lowly as she still approached him. But before she could get within five feet he pulled a gun out and held it to her head. Bo stopped and held her hands up.

"You're a demon and you too will burn with the vampire."

"Wow…" Bo said as she dead panned. "Wow, wow, wow…why do all the witches get credit for everything magical that goes on."

Dropping her hands she pointed her finger at him.

"Educate yourself you moron. Do I look like a witch to you? No, I'm what the world calls a Succubus or better known as Succubae meaning one of me since I am the only one here. I'm a Fae…Fairy…being that predates humans."

Steve just looked at her with a real confused look but the minute the doors to the worship room burst open his finger pulled the trigger out of instinct and the next moment Bo fell to the ground with a thud. Sookie screamed and went to go for Bo but Bill held her back.

The new pressing problem was the vampires as they snapped necks and surrounded the rest of the Fellowship followers. Newlin dropped his gun and then taking a stake he went for Eric only to have Godric hold him by the throat and up the air.

"The deal is off." He said. "I do not condone this violence. You have killed a representative of Society, and I will not let you kill more."

But Steve was ripped away from Godric's grasp and Bo was there as she held him up by the scruff of the collar. There was no blood and the bullet hole was still in her forehead and Steve looked horrified.

"Takes more than that to kill a Fae." She said as she tossed him and he landed knocked out and in a sprawl with probably a few broken limbs.

"You alright boss?" a vampire asked with a cowboy hat.

"I am fine underling. But this violence has created a mess. You shouldn't have come."

"Eric!" Sookie ran up to the alter as she pulled the silver off Eric and he burst up from the table and took a human as he sank his fangs into him and drained him. Eric's skin melded back together and the burn marks disappeared.

"Let us leave." Godric said. "I'm tired and want to go home."

Bo stood there and she rubbed her forehead and slowly the bullet popped out on its own, her skin repairing itself much like a vampire's.

"Why can't I ever get shot in a nice place like the arm or the leg? It's always the head." She mumbled as she walked passed everyone without a care in the world and tossed the bullet over her shoulder.


	5. Society Presents

**Society Presents….**

The rest of the day Bo spent asleep in her room at the Hotel Carmilla. She lay in her bed trying to gain some sort of strength back but found she was unable to sleep. Getting up she went into the living area and turned on the television to catch the news. But as she did the doorbell to her room went off and she pulled her silk robe tight and went to the door. Opening it, Eric stood there in his usual dark attire and brooding self.

"You seem…well."

"Tired." Was all Bo replied with. She then stepped to the side and allowed Eric in. He stepped through, admiring the place as he then walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Bo walked down the steps and stood there awaiting whatever he was about to say.

"There's a party tonight at the Sheriff's home. Your presence would very much be appreciated. Godric wanted me to personally give you this invitation." Eric took out of his jacket pocket an envelope and settled it on the counter of the bar.

Bo walked up and snatched it up as she gave Eric a look before opening it and pulling out a card.

"Miss Barnett, you are cordially invited to my home tonight for a get-together celebrating my return to my station. As you are responsible for this I wish to express my gratitude personally and hope to see you. Yours truly, Godric." She read aloud and scoffed as she put the letter back in the envelope. "I suppose I should go get dressed."

"You clearly look thrilled."

"I was taught if you are invited to a party, smile, look your best, and act as if there is nothing wrong."

Bo waved the letter as she walked to her room to prepare for the evening.

She returned an hour later with her hair straight and the sides pinned back whilst the back of it was teased and looked quite elegant. Then on her body was a tight fitted green number that went to her knees whilst the top curved to her bust and wrapped around one shoulder. She paused as she applied gloss to her lips and looked to Eric who was watching her with interest.

"So? Would this please the Sheriff?"

"I think he'll be thrilled you'll be showing up at all. After all a member of Society being at this party before his nest and surrounding nests will gain much respect. It will also hopefully deflect what has happened over the past few days."

"As I assumed. You're driving." She said as she headed for the door and Eric set down his glass and he followed after her.

The drive was short as they came to this beautiful mansion on private property. The gates opened for them and Eric parked in the driveway filled with a few vehicles all of an expensive and fast nature. Eric sped around and opened the door as he held his hand out for Bo. She took it and he helped her out her long black heels digging into the gravel. He walked her to the front door and together they walked inside.

There where vampires and humans milling about, dressed fancy and mingling. Eric then led Bo to a sitting area where Godric sat on a white sofa greeting people who passed him. The minute though his eyes beheld Bo he stood up and excused himself before walked up to both Bo and Eric.

Eric let her hand go and Godric looked her over as if respectfully appraising her appearance.

"You look stunning. Green suits you."

"Seems everyone has come to see that the Sheriff is alright. And are you alright Godric?"

"I am well."

"I see."

"Could we possibly speak in private?" he asked and Bo looked to Eric and he nodded.

"Well if Eric is giving his approval…"

Godric smiled and offered her his arm and she slipped it into his and together they walked out of the room. Godric led her into an office and he closed the double sliding doors. Turning he looked her up and down again. She was a beautiful creature, so slim and stunning he couldn't believe she was real. He had seen many beautiful women in his time but this one was different. Because she wasn't human…she had a little something extra about her.

"I trust we can come to an understanding about what was spoken of down in the basement during the events of yesterday. I do not want my nest to know of…my volunteering to go."

"You mean volunteering to die for a cause that meant nothing?" She folded her arms and began to walk the room, admiring the furniture, books and art.

"Yes. How are you by the way? You did get shot?"

"I may look recovered but I am very tired."

"Then why did you not stay and sleep?"

"It would have been rude of me to decline to come here tonight. After all with the way I was raised in Society I have my own appearances to uphold. I represent the Elders wherever I am. One must display a sense of decorum and amiable qualities."

"You seem to have many good graces."

"Seemingly." She said indifferently and then turned to face Godric who was staring at her intently.

She then stepped closer as she came up to him and smiled slightly.

"Before I had made a deal with Eric."'

"Yes he has informed me of such a deal. Foolish really…but a deal is a deal."

"Hm, honorable you are for complying with it. So until I am through with you Godric you will not kill yourself. And if you do, I will employ every witch under Society's control to bring you back so I can kill you myself. Am I clear?"

"Very." He said though he looked amused almost. "You know for such a young one your threats are very convincing."

Bo smiled a bit more at that and she backed away as she head for the door.

"I believe there is a party to attend. Won't you join me for some well-mannered frivolity?"

The two returned to the party though rather than splitting ways Bo remained at Godric's side as a show of good faith. She seemed to be keeping others at bay as well, as no other vampire stepped within five feet of Godric and did not want to stay long for Bo intimidated them. But in a way Godric seemed to be pleased with just the right amount of attention and being left well enough alone.

The night seemed to be going well, that is until the sounds of elevated talking where being heard between two females across the room and near the bar.

Everyone seemed to be turning their attention to Sookie and an impeccably dressed female vampire who seemed to be straight out of the twenties and from the sounds of it knew Bill. The breaking point was almost near as the darker haired vampire lunged for Sookie, threw her down on a bench and hovered over her with her fangs bared. She went to bite but Godric sped into action and pulled her away and thrust her against a wall his strength very apparent and much more so than hers.

"How dare you step into my home and treat my guests as such. How dare you treat a human in my home as such? Retract your fangs." He said slowly and purposefully.

"But she provoked me." The female vampire said almost as if she where a scared small child.

"Godric." Bo said as she stepped up, settling her champagne glass down on a table. She walked slowly up to the both of them and Godric let the vampire woman go. He took a few steps back as he looked at Bo curiously, interested to see what she was going to do exactly. "I assume you know who I am?"

"The woman from Society. The Soldier." She said and stood straight rubbing her throat.

"Correct. So I demand respect from you. Now, name vampire?"

"Lorena Krasiki."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful vampire. But I'm afraid your outside vanity has tarnished whatever salvageable inside moral you could ever have. To attack a human, so stupidly in Godric's presence is one thing…_but in mine_? You must be all sorts of special dear."

Lorena didn't look one bit pleased.

"Why do you protect that freak! She can read minds, she's a danger to us…even to you."

"Miss Stackhouse, tell me what I'm thinking?"

"I can't. I can't read your thoughts." She said simply.

"Because I'm a Fae." Bo said simply as she walked around Lorena now and looked about the room full of attentive listeners. "Fae cannot have their minds read. It's something with the way our fluid in the membrane around the brain is…anyways. She is about as much a threat to me as any other human. What I find threatening is absolute anarchy."

"See I am person so to speak of and I live by principles. They keep me in check…prevent me from waking up next to dead lovers. Just like the rules of your society prevent you from being culled. You wouldn't want anyone in this room to be killed off because I gave my report to Society that said there are one too many vampires to control in this area? Then, you would be to blame. And everyone in this room would turn against you. You would be running for a very long time. Or I can kill you now?"

"Please. It was a mistake." Lorena said.

"Yes…now apologize. We forget we all look human. But we are not, so therefore we must act better. Not like some crazed hungry dog."

"I-I'm sorry." Lorena said though she didn't look at Sookie when she said it but Bo knew she was putting her through the paces and saying it was enough.

"Good." Bo grinned and her eyes began to glow which made Lorena shriek and cower against the wall. "You will leave this house, this area, and never set foot in it again or so help me I will turn you into a mummified living corpse. You will have just enough life energy to see everything moving around you but not the strength to move yourself. If I find you ever going after Miss Stackhouse again…I will suck the life out of you. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Leave." Bo commanded and suddenly Lorena was gone.

Bo turned to Sookie her eyes fading back to brown and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…thanks."

"No problem." She rang out as she walked up to the table and took up her champagne glass and then gave it a look over. "I need something stronger."

With a grumble she went back to the bar and slowly everyone went back to mingling though clearly there was a strained sense in the air following that display of raw power.

"Whiskey on the rocks." She ordered and then a glass was settled in front of her and she took it up and drank it turning just then right into Godric.

"Thank you." Godric said and Bo licked her lips and shrugged.

"Just doing my job. Though…I might have gone overboard."

"No, it was…inspiring. You are very practiced in intimidation for being so young."

"Bo, we're leaving to go back to Bon Temps tomorrow. Do you want to ride with us?" Sookie asked as she came over and Bo was about to reply when her senses kicked in. Her eyes began to glow and she thrust Sookie in the air several feet as she went skidding next to Eric.

"Take her and run!" Bo commanded and Eric picked her up and was seconds out the door. Bo grabbed Godric as she pulled him around the bar and just that moment shoved him to the ground covering her body with his. The house shook as an explosion went off and windows were broken and shattered and blood sprayed everywhere.

Bo winced as she felt something pierce her side and she looked to see a silver stake had gone through the bar and into her as blood was freely flowing out of her staining her beautiful dress. Rolling over onto her good side her arm draped lazily over Godric's stomach she gasped for air and her skin grew paler by the moment. He looked at her and then sat up as he looked quite shocked himself. His hand reached out and pulled the stake from her side and his hand immediately placed over to her wound.

"Bo?" he asked but she pushed his hand away.

"You need to go…"

"No…not without you." He picked her up and carried her out her body draping lazily and limply in his arms. He was first met with the sight of blood splattered everywhere and many injured. He saw Sookie lying on the ground next to Eric and he lay Bo next to Sookie as he then went to his progeny. "Eric?"

Eric moaned as he sat up and slowly wooden buts where being pushed from his flesh and he looked over at Sookie who seemed to be riddled with bullet holes.

"She pushed me out of the way at the last second." Eric said.

"As did Bo." Godric looked over at Bo whom was struggling with consciousness and he stood up taking a look around before he went back and knelt next to her.

He took her hand and placed a gentle hand on her face.

"You saved me."

"You're…uhm…you can't…" her words where spaced and incoherent and Godric now felt a panic inside of him. He could hear the slowing of her heart and watched her eyes close slowly. Such a beautiful creature so powerful and kind and she was not ready to die. What would Society say…what would they do if they found out?

He then bit into his own wrist and sat her up as he pressed his wrist to her lips. Laying her head in his lap he massaged her throat and suddenly her eyes snapped open and began to glow. He felt sharp teeth sink into him and blood being drained out of him along with something else. She was taking life force along with blood. It actually pained him a bit but once she had her fill she thrust his wrist away her mouth stained red and he saw large bottom and top canine teeth. They receded back and her eyes stopped glowing. She looked drunk almost as she lay there.

Inspecting her side Godric found her to be healed and he felt relieved to find her so.

Meanwhile Eric had done the same for Sookie though the latter was lapping at Eric's blood greedily as her own wounds were healing. When Eric deemed she had enough she sat there in her own daze and looked up at Bill who was standing there.

"What have you done?" Bill growled at Eric.

"I saved her life."

"You bonded with her!"

"Oh do shut up you're ruining my high right now." Bo said tiredly and she waved her hand and Bill's mouth clamped shut unable to say more. This caused Bo to giggle a bit and Godric picked her up and walked to Isabel who seemed quite alright though rather shaken.

"Take care of things for me, while I attend to Bo. We need to keep her alive and well if she is going to fight for us."

"Yes Sheriff."

Godric rushed her out and in the blink of an eye was gone.


	6. Just Go With It

**Just Go With It**

Bo was asleep as soundly as one could be as she lay in her bed at the hotel. Her body twisted and turned in the sheets as she dreamed. She was in the hotel, and next to her lying completely naked in the bed was Godric. Her heart thrummed excitedly as he moved closer to her own naked flesh and wrapped his arms around her. His body covered hers easily his hands so cool over her heated skin. His lips moved tantalizingly over her neck and breasts.

"What do you want?" he whispered to her and she flipped them around so she sat on his waist and her eyes glowed bright. Her upper and lower incisors grew and she bore up and then brought her head down as she bit right into Godric's neck.

It was then that Bo sat up straight awakening from her dream gasping for air. Feeling herself she found she was still in the now ruined dress from previous events and the room was shaded and dark. Across the room however asleep on the couch by the door was Godric. He lay there hands folded over his chest and eyes peacefully closed.

Bo looked at him for the longest time before she slid out of bed and over to the curtains. She merely had to run her fingers through the slit to let a little daylight in. She concluded that's why the blackout curtains where drawn. It was daytime and Godric had taken her back here to recover. Moaning she slumped her way over to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning over the sink.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror to see her sallow skin and tired expression.

"Oh god I haven't looked this bad since that weekend in Belize with Gina." Stripping of her clothes she got into the shower and washed away the blood and grime. Savoring the warm heat she felt her skin come alive again and she rest her forehead against the cool glass.

Once finished she grabbed a towel outside the shower and wrapped it around herself before stepping out.

Bo was never the one to be shy about being naked so she walked back into the room and to her duffle. Pulling out undergarments she threw them on the bed and with them a pair of shorts and a white ruffled tank top. Not bothering to check if Godric was awake or not she dropped the towel her back turned and began to dress.

"Well you aren't shy are you?"

Bo looked over her shoulder at Godric who was sitting up on the couch now looking at her though trying not to just outright stare. She smiled a bit and shrugged.

"It's just the way I was born. No need to be ashamed of it."

"No indeed."

Bo slipped on her underwear and then the tank top as it accentuated her waist and bust very nicely. She then shimmied on the shorts and tied it off with a brown belt. Taking up the towel she wrung out her hair and turned fully to face Godric.

"Shower still has warm water if you're interested. Feel free…I know I feel better after one."

"That's kind of you but I should probably make my way to my own room, now that I know you are alright."

"Why don't you stay here with me? After all there's like five rooms, and I do rather like your company." Bo said as she sat on the couch next to him and he chuckled and shook his head.

"That is just the blood you took from me in your system. You're just…thinking with what you're body wants. And I'm sure since you are a Succubus that it affects you more than a human."

"You may be right, but I also recall taking your life force as well. I think I got more out of that than your blood. Not only am I healed but I'm so hyper aware. Everything is just so much more potent. But trust me I have much more self-control than you give me credit for."

"It would probably still be better to go to my own room."

"How about tomorrow you go to your own room. For now, sleep. You need it after what happened. Me, I have to go contact Society though I'm sure they are fully aware of what's going on and have already dispatched a Judge."

"Alright. I can see I'm not gonna win." He said tiredly.

"Take the bed." She gestured to it and he made to get up but couldn't. Bo frowned and then walked over as she helped him up his body leaning on her. She sat him down at the end of the bed and took his pale beautiful face in her hands and made him look at her. "I might have taken too much from you. I'm sorry."

"You were dying and you had saved my life."

"You need to eat."

"I won't bite you." He said waking up a bit more and Bo rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to offer me. But I can go get someone for you. It's quite easy."

"No…Bo…"

Bo picked him up then and settled him in the bed and pulled his shirt up and off and then pulled the covers over him.

"Stay…I'll bring you something to eat."

"I don't want to drink live."

"Yeah but Tru Blood's taste nasty. At least that's what the general consensus is among vampires."

"It's horrible, but it's better than being a monster."

"It's who you are. You'd think after two-thousand years you'd have squared with that. I used to hate what I was. You know I killed my first boyfriend…my first love? I look eighteen…but I'm around fifty-seven now. The life-energy I take from others keeps me young. It's what gives me that level-headedness. Why I act older than I am. Back then…I had ran away from my coven and found myself working as a waitress in this backwater town. He came in after football practice at the local high school every night with his buddies."

"He was kind, different from the others. He wasn't a pig. He asked me out, I said yes and he took me to the movies, dinner dates, walks…you name it. Eventually I slept with him and woke up the next morning to find him dead. I had sucked all the life out of him and I hated myself for it. I had no choice I went back, became a Soldier for Society and continued down the road I was destined for. I squared with what I was and knew I couldn't have a normal relationship…at least not with a human. So what? You're a vampire. You take human life to sustain yours."

"I've done horrible things."

"What raped people? Fed off of them? Toyed with their lives?"

"Please…"

"Godric…you're different now. There's a difference with denying yourself because of your past and denying your existence because you truly hate it. You don't hate what you are…you hate the things you've done and thus you link it to the fact you're a vampire. Yes, in part everything becomes hyper aware. But you were born back in a very hard and difficult time. You lashed out nothing more. Your years have been wary…yes…but fulfilled. You have been given a gift. I suggest you embrace it."

Bo made to get up but Godric reached out and took her hand.

"Thank you Bo. I haven't had anyone ever say those words to me. I've either been given respect of my age or in fear of me. The only person who loves me for me is Eric, but that is because of the bond we share as maker and progeny."

"I think you need someone to love you for you. You haven't found that yet and that's why you're so ready to give up. So you had to wait a while…"

"I am not worthy of love."

"Everyone deserves to be loved. It's why we are all here. To love one another." Bo pat his hand and then unlinked her hand from his. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat…and yes I suppose I'll heed to your wishes and get you a Tru Blood. Have any preference?"

"B positive tastes much better than the others."

"Alright…I'll go downstairs and get you one…or five judging by how much paler you look than what's even normal for a vampire."

Godric tiredly chuckled at that and closed his eyes as he lay still. Bo looked at him for a moment before grabbing her cowboy boots and wallet and walked out of the room. She went downstairs to a vending machine that had Tru Blood's in it and began to buy several of them before going back upstairs. Looking at the bottles she figured it would be best to heat them up so she took the lid off one and placed it in the microwave. Getting a mug from the kitchen cupboard she took the Tru Blood out once it was done and poured some into the mug.

Looking at it she decided to take a sip just to test it herself. Not that she was aware how awful they tasted so she decided to get her own opinion. Taking a mouthful she swallowed and then blanched.

"I don't drink blood but this shit tastes nasty. It's like swallowing a penny." Making a disgusted face she took a sugar packet by the coffee maker and added the sweetener to the synthetic blood. Taking another sip she found the sweetness to bring down the copper taste a bit and now it tasted more like actual blood.

Putting the bottle, sweetener and mug on a trey she brought it into her room where Godric was laying. He was still in the same position she left him in.

"Food." She said and his eyes opened wearily. Settling it on the bedside table she sat him up and propped pillows behind him before giving him the mug. He looked at it and looked quite amused before he took a sip. He made a contemplative face before he looked at the bottle then back to Bo.

"It tastes…sweeter than normal."

"I added sugar to it. Is it bad for you? Cause to me it actually made it taste better."

"No I like it." He said looking a little surprised. "I think that's what's been missing from this synthetic stuff. The natural sugars in blood make it so much more…sweeter. I know Eric likes to put soy sauce in his blood. But he gets it fresh. Also…you drank Tru Blood?"

"I was curious." Bo said simply. "And it tasted like shit. I could have gotten you a nice blonde girl but…noooo."

"I am more partial to red heads actually."

Bo laughed and she gave him a look before she reached up and ran her hands through her hair and suddenly it turned dark red. Godric chuckled and took another sip of the blood and looked on in amusement before reaching out and touching a lock of hair.

"It doesn't look too bad on you. I think though you should stick with the blonde."


	7. The Judge

**The Judge**

Other than Godric being relieved of Sheriff the past few weeks and Isabel taking over, things were going smoothly. Godric though hanging on by the wishes of only Bo had come to care for her and her company. She turned her life upside down and had stayed with him in Dallas at the Hotel Carmilla sleeping during the day and staying up at night. Their time together consisted of talking with one another. He would go on to share his life in intimate detail and she would reciprocate. With this he learned much about Society that he never knew about and the complexities of everything.

One evening Bo was out on the balcony overlooking the city. Godric whom had been reading looked up and admired her from afar as always. Though they shared a bond and at first the heightened sexual awareness made things strained, slowly they moved past it. He was just aware of her, and it was nice because her feelings weren't so erratic like a human's was. She was always so very calm and collected nowadays it made him very peaceful too. He even so far as to think that this bond that they shared was good for one another.

Tonight her hair had been braided beautifully to the side as it was wavy and tousled from the pool. She had gone earlier and so she was in her bathing suit still with a silk robe over it. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder and smiled before walking back in and settling on the couch next to him.

"What news have you from Society?"

"They will be sending a Judge to evaluate me in the field. Lucky for me, the Judge for the southern states is someone I know very well. Her name is Gina Lascaux. Though she outranks me she won't exactly be so…Judge-like towards me. Gina and I go way back so hopefully she'll be more excited to see me and spend time with me rather than evaluate me."

"And her arrival, when is that to be expected?"

"Anytime she pleases. They don't give you specifics. They show when they show to catch you unawares. Knowing Gina she'll pop in the bathroom or something and come waltzing out like she owns the place."

"Sounds like someone I know." Godric teased and Bo rolled her eyes.

"So I'm a little confident…bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

"As if I'd let you." Bo challenged.

"If it came down to it if you didn't have those fancy little powers of yours I'd have you pinned to the ground in a second and my fangs at your throat in the next." He quipped right back though he said this and returned to his book as if the playful discussion at hand was nothing at all.

"I am still part Succubus, I can take you brute strength and all." She challenged right back sitting up.

"Really now?"

"I can pick your ass up." She grumbled. "I can most certainly take you on without my powers."

"Uhuh."

"Now you're mocking me."

"A little."

"Prat."

"Ouch."

At that moment Bo lunged at him but Godric sped out of the way and dropped the book on the coffee table before disappearing all together. Bo looked around the room here and there as she listened intently for the smallest noise Godric would make. She definitely felt his gaze on her so that meant he would be in the same room. Carefully stepping around the couch she then turned just as Godric came at her and slammed her fist into him as he went flying but caught himself as he rolled from his back to his feet. He sat crouched before standing and he smiled looking his age for once with the amusement written in his expression.

"You are quick, I'll give you that." He said as he then sped at her. The two of them went flying as they landed on the other couch opposite the one they had been sitting on. Godric pinned her down and his fangs clicked out as he bowed his head and placed his mouth close to her neck.

"I let you win." She said and he pulled back as he leant on his arms and gazed down at her with a goofy grin.

"Why can't you just admit that I am the better hunter? You know my life experiences so you know I have much more talent than you in this area."

"I am also quite the hunter. Hunted you down, found you, saved you didn't I?"

"You did, but you were none too shy about it and I believe you got shot in the forehead." Godric poked her between the eyes with his forefinger and Bo rolled her brown orbs.

"As if a bullet can kill me when I'm concentrating on not dying. The only thing that's caught me unawares so far was that silver stake that almost killed me. But I saved you so…big plus."

"You are a most fascinating creature Miss Barnett."

"As are you."

"Well isn't this cute." Came a third voice and Godric pulled himself away from Bo quickly and Bo rolled off the couch to stand and there standing near the bar with a glass of liquor in her hands was the one and only Gina Lascaux. Gina was six foot and very lean with coca skin and long black hair that was sleek and shiny. Her eyes however were as blue as Godric's, however more on the silver side.

"Gina!" Bo charged and once she reached this new arrival she pulled her into a tight hug. Gina settled her glass down quickly and hugged Bo back enthusiastically before pulling back and placing her hands on her face.

"How's my beautiful succubus?"

"As good as ever."

"I see that." Gina glanced at Godric who now stood there stock still with his arms behind his back trying not to seem too awkward.

"Oh, Gina this is Godric." Bo took Gina's hand and led her to the living area where she gestured to Godric. "And Godric this is Gina…my oldest and most trusted friend."

"It's an honor to meet one of Bo's friends. And more of an honor to meet a Judge from Society."

"Oh he's good." Gina smirked as she leant into Bo. "Wow…two-thousand years old. You're older than some of the Elders on the council. Not to mention quite handsome. I say Bo is one lucky girl."

"We're merely friends." Bo said simply. "Godric and I have come to an understanding. I'm sure though you are aware of what happened with his nest being attacked during the time he was Sheriff. He saved my life by giving me his blood. We're bonded…but it means little."

"I know. It's hard to get you whipped. Though I'm more worried about him." Gina looked back to Godric who looked surprised. "He's the one who can feel your feelings Bo. I find that to be very…unsavory. You are a Soldier after all and well we wouldn't want Mr. Godric to overstep his boundaries."

"He wouldn't."

"I do not wish to endanger Bo by stepping in the way of her duties." Godric said respectfully.

"Well as long as you can promise to try…I don't see anything wrong. But my mandate says that I have to be here twenty four hours. So, let's make the most of it. You," Gina pointed to Bo. "go get dressed. And you,"

This time she pointed to Godric.

"Go get handsome...-er."

"Better heed to the Queen's wishes." Bo smiled as she went to her room and closed the door.

This left Gina and Godric awkwardly standing in the same room alone together.

"I say this with good intention…hurt her, and I'll rip your heart out through your nose. Are we clear?"

"Very. Though to be fair I think you should be more worried about her hurting me." Godric nodded respectfully.

"Good. And true. Well I'm gonna go get dressed with her. I think a little night on the town, drinks, fun is in order."

At this Gina strut across the room and walked into Bo's room and Godric let out a sigh as he head out to his own room to change. Not only was he going to entertain Bo but her friend as well. And what's more he had no clue exactly what this friend was.

He changed rather quickly to a pair of nice khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He invited himself back into Bo's apartment and waited on the couch as he stared out at the city before him. The women emerged moments later and he stood up quickly feeling for once like a young man courting a young woman and having to impress the parent or sibling of sorts. After all Gina looked to be in her mid-twenties and was clearly older than Bo. And also by the looks of it Bo looked up to Gina.

But they did look rather ravishing the two of them. Their contrast to one another was so dramatic but they complimented each other well. Bo's hair had been pulled back into a twist and wore a black and grey bandage dress with bright turquoise heels and then there was Gina who had her hair curly and this divine red dress that flowed around her and plunged low to reveal generous breasts. On her feet where silver heels and she smirked at Godric.

"The vampire cleans up well." Gina directed then to Bo. "Society loaned me a car, I'm driving."

"Are all you women from Society so demanding?" Godric whispered to Bo as they fell in step behind Gina out the door and down the halls to the elevator that would lead them out.

"Well some of us are. But then again we aren't all women either."

"So did she tell you where we are heading exactly?"

"A vampire friendly club I'm sure."

They arrived thirty minutes later around the corner from a very busy club. Parking and getting out Gina led the way as they walked right up to the front door and past the long line. They were stopped then by the doorman and he was rather large and muscular. He also happened to be a vampire so he couldn't be compelled or bought off. Gina looked back at Bo who stepped from Godric's side and up to the vampire.

"No admittance allowed through. You'll have to wait in line with the rest of them." He gestured to the long line and Bo smiled sweetly.

"Oh, well that's such a shame. Isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm sorry I-,"

But Bo gently placed her hand on his arm and he looked down at it for a moment. Bo turned up her charm as she let her own magical touch of letting her own energy flow into others. Soon they were like putty in her hands when they became attracted to her, and this vampire was no exception.

"Now, are you sure there isn't anything you can do?"

"Go on in." he said and he pulled the velvet rope aside and allowed Gina, Bo and of course Godric in.

"Very nice, you've gotten quite good at that and might I add much better." Gina yelled over the loud music. "Last time you almost caused a riot in Belize with how many men _and_ women that were fighting for your attention."

"Don't remind me! I had to seduce a police officer to protect us the rest of our stay there!"

"What exactly did you do back there?" Godric asked his usual soft voice having to talk a bit louder to be heard.

The three of them where weaving through people to get to the bar.

"I just…gave him some of my mojo."

"Mojo?"

"She has the sex touch" Gina said answering for Bo. "It's a succubus thing."


	8. From Succubus to Siren

**From Succubus to Siren**

Once they reached the bar Gina set to work ordering whatever she could and shoving them down the bar to Bo and Godric. Bo was complying as she drank the shots but Godric was not, though he watched with interest as Bo wasn't even getting near drunk and she already had about ten drinks. Gina didn't look tipsy either.

"You don't appear drunk?" Godric said in Bo's ear and she smiled as she sipped on a strawberry daiquiri that had been given to her by the bartender from another person down the bar. He was a handsome human gentleman.

"It's a Fae thing."

"And Gina? What is she?"

"Fae as well. Most of us are in Society but there are the exceptions. Except she's a different kind of Fae more prominently known as a Siren."

"Siren?"

"Mhm. Whistles and gets into your head and can make you totally check out or, makes your head explode."

"Oh, well I don't know which one I would like to suffer more under…you or her."

"Probably me. See with me you can at least fight back cause I need physical contact to make any of my given powers work. With Gina she could be standing ten feet away and you wouldn't know what hit you."

Another fruity drink had been set in front of Bo and she looked up to spot this time a woman down the way with dark brown hair and was giving her eyes. Bo took the drink and raised it before taking a sip and then settling it back down.

"You're popular with both sexes I see." Godric said and Bo chuckled.

"I uh…have that effect on people."

"You like chicks enough said." Gina said nudging Bo and the younger pushed her friend playfully with a laugh. "Mr. Hotty over there is checking me out so I'm gonna go dance. Join us when you feel like it."

Gina left and was immediately joined by a very handsome Latin man leaving Godric and Bo alone.

"You like girls too?"

"I've been known to appreciate a nice woman or two." Bo sighed. "It's just a part of who I am I suppose. I mean you can't really be picky being a succubus."

"I see. So most succubae are open with their sexual partners?"

"We aren't picky no. Fae, vampires, humans, males and females alike are all on the option menu."

"Excuse me. I noticed you from over there and was wondering if you wanted to dance?" the woman with the dark brown hair said as she slid up to the bar next to Bo on her other side. She was pretty with a slim figure and a beautiful face. Her eyes where expressive and mocha colored and she was very attractive.

"Oh uhm," Bo looked at Godric and he smiled.

"Go. Have fun."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had a boyfriend." The woman said and Bo turned back quickly.

"No! He's just a friend. Uhm…yeah sure. A quick dance."

Bo slid off her stool and accepted the woman's hand. As Bo was being led away she looked back at Godric who gave her a certain look but returned to staring down at the bar and took his shot glass and downed it. When his eyes finally looked back up he could see Bo and that woman squished in with the other people and dancing.

"What's your name?" Bo asked and the woman smiled at her.

"I'm Avery." She said as her hips gyrated to the beat. "Yours?"

"Bo."

"It's nice to meet you Bo."

The two of them danced freely and laughed together as they took each other's hands and spun one another around. When they had their fill they stepped to the side and Avery leaned in to Bo's ear.

"You got a number I can reach you at? I really would like to see you again after tonight if that's possible."

"Uh yeah, maybe." Bo said as nice as she could. Avery took out her cell phone and handed it to Bo. Bo took it and put in her hotel room number and gave it back to Avery. "I am staying at the Hotel Carmilla right now. On a business trip and I don't know how long I'll be in town. But give me a ring when you're free. I really have to return to my friend but it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too." Avery said giving Bo a look of longing. Their eyes never left the other and Avery leant in kissing Bo lightly on the cheek. "See you soon."

With that Avery left and Bo let out a sigh of accomplishment and went back to the bar. Godric was sitting there talking with a red headed girl smiling and looking heavily engaged in the conversation. Bo stood there and for some reason felt very jealous as she watched the two. But she herself had just danced with a very pretty human girl and even liked her so much she would like to see her again. But looking at Godric she knew no human could compare to him…but why was she comparing?

As if sensing her confusion and jealousy Godric looked over the red head's shoulder and locked eyes with Bo. He then looked to the red head and gave her a charming smile and exchanged a few words with her that she could not make out. Before she knew it he was walking away from her and towards Bo. When he reached her he stuck his hands in his front pockets and smiled.

"How was your dance?"

"Good. She's nice. I might see her again."

"Oh."

"What about you and the…cute, red head." Bo said and Godric chuckled.

"She was human and a little curious. Nothing you need to worry yourself over." He said simply.

"Who says I was worried?"

"Bo…I can feel what you're feeling…remember?"

"Yeah." Bo said quickly. "Well, I'm not worried. Or anything really so…"

"Okay."

They stood there staring at one another for a moment until Bo said something.

"Want to uh…dance?"

"It's not really my area of expertise. I don't normally frequent clubs."

"I'm sure we can get a VIP room to sit and talk." Bo looked up on the upper floors where rooms where and together they made their way up there.

Bo had to use her powers of persuasion but eventually they had a room to themselves with a bottle of champagne and softer music as the loud music outside was completely silenced.

"I have to admit this is much better."

"We can get Gina and leave soon if you want. I know being a two-thousand year old vampire you'd rather not want to be at a club huh?"

"It's not my first choice. But I have been to a club or two but they were back in the twenties and gentleman's clubs."

"Oh…like burlesque?"

"Exactly. And it was very tasteful. I remember there were some very talented women. There was a Rose who was the star of the shows at the Sunset Club in Los Angeles. She could sing and dance and was just absolutely charming. She was unashamed of herself and did what she wanted not caring what others thought of her. You and Rose share some very similar qualities."

"You know you just compared me to a less slutty stripper." Bo grinned and Godric did too.

"My apologies, I meant you have some very strong qualities about you is all. Also…I'm exclusive to you and only you so you know. We are bonded, and you are the only person besides Eric that I am bonded with."

"You don't have to be exclusive."

"I do. I take my bond with you seriously. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you like that and honestly…it does hurt to see you with others but I know that's just my feelings on the bond we share talking. I just…like having you to myself is all. I like talking with you and sharing moments with you. For the first time in a long time Bo, someone has made me experience humanity. You do that for me. You turn me into this sixteen year old boy who is experiencing what it means to be a teenager for the first time. I've had many lovers and adult things to deal with but never the chance to laugh about something trivial or go to a club or be free. I just like being free _with_ you. I treasure your feelings and opinion."

"Wow…that's a first."

"What is?"

"Being told I'm treasured in any way. You grow up being what I am and you don't hear praise very often. You don't have attachments or bonds. You just float and do your job. The closest thing I think I've ever had to family is Gina. Look…I won't see Avery again if that hurts you. I care about your feelings and what you think too. If we're gonna be bonded forever we need to be considerate of one another."

"Well whatever direction you wish to take this in I will support it a hundred percent."

"Thank you Godric."

Just then a very drunk Gina popped into the room as if she was made of smoke and she stumbled and sat down on the couch giggling.

"I'm sorry I had to run away from those men." She said as she leant on Bo.

"I thought Fae couldn't get drunk?" Godric asked and Bo sighed.

"No we can, it just takes a lot more than a normal person to do so. We gotta get out of here, next thing we know they'll be a riot over her."

Helping Gina up Godric and Bo helped her up and tried making their way through the club to get out to the car.

"Hey baby where you going!" one of Gina's suitors asked as the amount of men from before had gone up times ten as they all seemed to be hanging around waiting for her.

"Gina did you Siren them?" Bo hissed at her drunk friend and Gina looked at her and bit her bottom lip.

"And you have a hot friend." One of them grabbed Bo and another grabbed Gina leaving Godric to watch as Bo was being dragged off. "Let's go get ourselves a room and you and me can have our own party."

"Ugh you're foul." Bo frowned but shot him a nasty glare as he tried to grip her wrist tighter.

"The ladies I believe are tired and want to leave." Godric said and everyone looked at him as he was cool as a cucumber. But for once Bo could see the dangerous older nature that was present in his eyes despite how light blue they were.

"Why don't you piss off vampire."

But before Godric could step in Bo had punched this guy right in the face and he went flying up and onto the bar making people scream as they moved out of the way quickly to avoid broken cups and bottles.

"No one speaks to him like that." Bo growled as she then turned on the others. "Let go of her or I'll rip your arms off and some other appendages."

At this Bo's eyes began to glow bright and this freaked the group of men out. They let Gina go and Bo stepped forward and scooped her up over her shoulder. Then there was a crack sound in the air and people jumped out of the way. This happened several more times until Bo had free walking room straight to the door and out with Godric following behind.

"Every damn time." Bo grumbled as she opened the car and deposited Gina into the back seat. Getting in the driver's seat, Godric had no choice but to take the passengers. The minute he closed the door Bo turned on the car and ripped down the road in a very not safe pace and back in the direction of the hotel. Reaching back she then slapped Gina in the leg which caused the older girl to jerk awake. "This is the last time we are going out understand me?"

"Aw, come on Bo. Don't be like that."

"No. Belize was my only flaw, but every time since then Gina it's been you. Now I'm starting to think that Belize wasn't really my fault. I'm starting to think if you hadn't of been there those riots wouldn't have started."

"Look, I'm sorry." Gina slurred.

"You're drunk. Go back to sleep."

Gina looked absolutely dejected but did as Bo suggested and lay back down and passed out. Bo felt a hand rest on her knee and she looked over for a brief moment to catch Godric's gaze. She slowed the car down to the proper speed limit and made it to the hotel in one piece.

Hauling Gina up the stairs she deposited her in one of her spare rooms adjoined to hers and threw her unceremoniously on the bed. Taking her shoes off she then pulled the blankets over her and then walked out the room shutting the door. Godric was standing there patiently and Bo walked up to him and smiled a sad smile.

"Sunrise is approaching." He said softly. "I must return to my room but, I am sorry about tonight's events. I wish it would have been more fun for you."

"I had fun for a bit. But I'm not that girl anymore. Gina I look up to her but she's not the person I want to be. I take my job seriously and I don't get drunk anymore and use my powers on people. And this all just makes me sound old and responsible. When the hell did that happen?" Bo said as her shoulders slumped.

Godric chuckled as he stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked down at him since he was fairly shorter than she was.

"You are destined for great things Bo. I like all the qualities about you, even the old and responsible parts as well." His hands slid from her shoulders and he then took her one hand in his. "I'd like to take you out on a calmer evening on the town if you permit. Some place with not so many people and the atmosphere allows for us to talk more."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Would you like it to be a date?" he smiled and so did she.

'We could try it. I haven't been on a date since…" Bo's eyes downcast and Godric nodded.

"Well I'm already dead. There isn't much more you can do to me Bo. Other than hurt my feelings by rejecting me. As you very well may know, I'm not used to being rejected."

"Oh I know. Alright a date it is." She said and he raised her hand up and kissed the back of it like a gentleman before even giving her a courteous bow and turned walking out the door.


End file.
